


After the Storm

by VelvetSky



Category: Point Pleasant
Genre: A what happens after the final scene sort of thing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: I've been wondering for years what might have happened after that closing scene to Christina. So here is my take on what happens to her after that fateful night. Will she continue her plunge into darkness, or is there still hope for her?





	1. Lost Haven

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had started this from some prompts, but only wrote like 4 parts. I don't know if I'll ever continue it, but I suppose who knows. Stranger things have happened. But it's not on my to-do list either. But I'm going to post what I have for whatever it's worth.

It was supposed to be her haven, the place where she would be saved. Where she would feel safe. Point Pleasant was such a beautiful little town when she first arrived, and everyone seemed so nice. The Kramers had taken her in, made her feel like family, and she wanted so much for them to be the family she'd never had. Christina had been so alone before, drifting for 17 years in New York City. When she washed ashore and opened her eyes in Point Pleasant, the place where she thought she might find answers about her life and who she was, she had hope. A couple of short months though had burned away that hope. Everyone she had cared for, who said cared for her, had betrayed her. She was alone again, leaving Point Pleasant, her hope lost, a coldness in her eyes and in her heart. No fear, no love, nothing, she was free of all of that when she embraced that darkness.

That coldness wasn't complete though, it would have been easier if it was. Christina walked away, but her victory felt hollow. She had never wanted this, to destroy Point Pleasant, and cause chaos and destruction for those who had been so good to her in the beginning. This was not how it was supposed to end. Christina had wanted to believe in that good in her, that there was a pure heart in her. She had wanted to find her mother, to be taken in and loved, shown that good and purity in her, and embrace it. But her mother had wanted her dead, the boy she loved tried to kill her, and her best friend turned her back.

Christina kept walking, letting the anger and hate turn within her, but below that, she did not really know what she was doing. Was she just supposed to go from town to town and keep doing the same thing? That didn't make sense though, she still didn't feel that contempt for the world. She had wanted so much to believe when Jesse said he loved her. She wanted so much to just have a family that cared. Their betrayals had driven her to this, to fire back, to hurt them. The longer she walked though, the more unsure she felt of what she was supposed to do now. She wasn't sure if Boyd was still alive, and even if he was, she still didn't really like him. She had no interest in seeing him, even if he was the only person on Earth who seemed to want to see her. She was just as glad to be rid of him as Point Pleasant.

Her haven, her safety, her very purpose was gone. She guessed she was supposed to have a new purpose, to destroy the world. Christina looked up at all those crows circling, following her. What was she meant to do with all of them? Would they be following her all the time now? The road was quiet aside from her and the sound of the birds, and that quiet was leaving her mind time to think. She felt so alone, but if she burnt the world to the ground, wouldn't she just really be alone. She didn't want to be alone. What did it mean to be the child of darkness? It didn't sound like something that would make her a lot of friends. What happened after she destroyed the world? Her mind filled with questions that she had never considered before. Yesterday she had felt powerful, strong, almost unstoppable. When she had started to walk away, she had been filled with confidence, assured that no one could ever cause her harm again. As the questions swirled though, that sense of confidence and power in her started to waiver. That scared girl who just wanted to be loved and assured of the good within her soul started to echo in the back of her mind.

Christina's eyes shone with a fear again, as she looked around at the empty road, which had become eerily quiet. When she looked up, she realized the birds were gone now and she was very alone, walking this road. She realized now, as the sun began rising higher in the sky, that she had no idea what time it was, or how far or long she had been walking. It hadn't seemed all that long, but the road no longer seemed familiar. The hate that had been fueling her was withering away, leaving only the confusion and feelings of loss and loneliness. She felt a burning behind her eyes before the moisture touched her skin. Her feet slowed as the chaos overtook her mind and she felt herself unraveling. A part of her wanted to go back, find some way to take everything she'd done in the last couple of days back. Make herself show everyone she could be good. Christina knew though, even she didn't hold the power to do that. She would have to live with what she did, but she also wasn't so sure if she really wanted to live. What would life possibly be like now? Was there even a chance for her, or had she already gone beyond the point of no return? She had lost her sense of security, her hope. That beauty that Point Pleasant held was gone, so what was left now?


	2. Branded

Christina 'borrowed' a series of cars from wherever it was she'd stopped walking along that road out of Point Pleasant all the way to Allentown, Pennsylvania. She had to get away, and she'd contemplated going back to New York, but then she couldn't figure why. Sure it was familiar to her but other than that, she didn't think there was anything for her in New York. She didn't want to be seen or found by anyone who might have known her. Right now, she just wanted to be anonymous while she figured out what the hell she was going to do next. That was why she picked some cheap little motel to stay in, nothing fancy, nothing that was too much of anything. She wanted someplace quiet where she could figure out where she was going.

Standing in the little bathroom, the mirror wasn't quite as glimmering as it could have been, but it all seemed clean enough. It was clear enough Christina could see that mark on her eye. She stared at it, cursed it even. Why her, why did she have to have this mark? Why couldn't she just be like everyone else? She had just wanted to be a normal teenage girl, with friends and a boyfriend and the love of a family. Even without all that, she still felt like she needed some kind of answers and explanations of who she was before she just laid waste to all of humanity. She wasn't even sure how to go about doing that, so she needed to understand more about herself, about who she was meant to be, and if she still had any choice in the matter. That mark felt like the brand of the devil, she supposed that was kind of what it was. But Father Tomas had still been sure that she had goodness in her, a pure heart. Though as Christina found, that 'good' woman who'd given birth to her, had not been so forgiving or willing to believe there was any good within her. But maybe it was still true.

Her hand brushed the skin of her chest over her heart. It still beat, her skin was still warm, it all still felt human. Even she had trouble telling sometimes there was anything different about herself, though she'd always felt a little out of place growing up. Christina had never quite been like all the other kids, and she supposed she understood why now, because she wasn't. But was she really ready to embrace the darkness, to forget everything human about herself? She wasn't sure she could, staring in the mirror, she felt very human, very alone, and scared of what might happen next. She was still very much part a human being, and she didn't want to simply be branded because of who her father was. She was a person, she had a choice in life. And maybe she couldn't go back and undo what had been done in Point Pleasant, though she wished she could. But she could still think about her next move and try not to make the same mistakes. There was a lot of world out there, with a lot of people. She could try again, knowing better how to be careful.

Christina was an emotional being, that had been the cause of many accidents, ever since she was young. Though she never really put things together until high school. But, if she could just understand who she was, and what the possibilities were, perhaps she could better control her reactions. She didn't really want to hurt people. She jumped when she heard a knock.

"Maid service!" A voice came from the other side of the door.

"No, thank you!" Christina shouted, feeling her blood pressure rise before she took a few breaths to calm herself down. She was afraid now though, afraid to see or speak to anyone. Afraid that if anyone rubbed her the wrong way, she might strike out and kill them before she stopped to think about what she was really doing. That was why she needed to be alone for right now. She didn't know how long she would need alone, she would just have to see.

She looked into the mirror again at herself. "I will not be controlled, I will not give in." She hoped she could convince herself of that so deeply, that she could avoid any potential accidents with people who might upset her.


	3. Please

"Please, tell me what I should do. How do I fix this? I don't want to die, but I don't want to hurt anyone else." Christina was sitting on the floor of the motel, having woken from a nightmare and quickly found tears in her eyes. She looked up to the ceiling, seeking some kind of answers from God. She didn't know if God bothered to listen to the child of the Devil, but she didn't know what else to do. "I'm really sorry about Jesse, I loved him, I thought he loved me. That's all I wanted, love. But when people found out about me, they all turned their backs." Her voice was filled with fear and pain, with perhaps just a dash of anger still.

Her face fell to her hands, her body hunched over, trembling with the tears that started to flow. The crying rocked her body. She felt fragile and weak, and maybe she was. She didn't like feeling this way, yet there was something almost good about it at the moment. It felt human, it was pure emotion, and Christina was clinging to that. She sniffed and gasped for air, the sobs had made it hard to breathe. Her head turned up, eyes open again. "Is it possible for me to be loved? Can't anyone accept me as I am and help me fight this other side?"

Christina appeared a tangled mess on the floor, and it matched how she felt. She felt haunted by the memories of those she'd hurt, but perhaps that too was just another thing she needed to embrace, to overpower the evil that lived inside her. When she closed her eyes, she could see everyone's faces, the fear, hurt, anger, and other jumbled emotions in their eyes. That was all because of her. But had they even bothered to look into her eyes, past that mark, to what was inside? She didn't think they did, or they would have understood that confusion, fear, and want to be accepted and loved that she had. They wouldn't have betrayed her that way. Her hands balled up, feeling a rage rising before she slammed her fist to the floor and screamed before going limp on the floor.

"I'm sorry! Please! Just tell me what I need to do to change this. I want to be good. I don't want this to be my life. I want a choice! Don't I get to choose which way I want to go?" Christina cried, laying on the floor, wishing it were only that simple. If only she could say she chose good and that would be that. She knew more than enough to know nothing in life was ever that simple. Humans were emotional creatures, and so she was susceptible to those emotions, both her own and those of others. If only God could grant wishes like a genie, but then she supposed that might be considered the 'devil's work'. She didn't ask for this power, she didn't want for this, she just needed a connection. Other people got to do bad things like betray people, yet they got second chances to atone, to do good and change their path. She felt like she hadn't been given that choice like everyone else. Christina had done something bad, she'd killed someone she cared for, but only after being betrayed, only in her own defense. Jesse and Judy and everyone wanted her dead, she was only fighting for her life, like any human being would.

The bed was just a couple feet away, but she couldn't seem to gather herself enough to crawl back into it. She still stared at the ceiling, silently pleading with God to give her another chance. To just let her find her way, find the answers to who she was and let her have a fighting chance to be the person she wanted to be.


	4. Dirty

It was a dirty world out there. Most people lived in a moral gray area, Christina had come to realize. Most of them weren't all that good, even those who went about acting like do-gooders. Everyone had skeletons in their closets, everyone kept secrets from those they loved. Most committed little acts of evil throughout life. Boyd hadn't been all wrong, yet somehow, Christina couldn't see a reason to wipe out mankind. She still felt the blood in her veins and the sensations of touch and smell, sight and sound, that reminded her that a big part of her was just as human as everyone else. The new morning did nothing to make anything any clearer or cleaner, even after a shower and swiping some clothes from a shop across the street. She was still making use of her powers because she really had nothing else right now. But she didn't think one missing shirt and pants from a shop would be a big deal. Or a little night for 'free' in a motel that was hardly at capacity. She figured those fit into that moral gray area that everyone else spent time playing in, so why couldn't she?

Christina took her old clothes with her, and 'borrowed' another car. She tried to be 'good' about it though, not taking a car more than fifty miles from where she'd found it, so its owners could probably get it back again in a day or two, really no worse for wear. And if she could, she'd take the car from a car lot, so it had no real owner. Plus, she figured it would be harder for anyone trying to follow her, to do so if she didn't stay anywhere too long, or keep anything too long. She was at least trying to be as good as she could be in the situation. She had already veered far enough into the darkness.

She still found herself hungry after a while, that made her really feel like she must be human. It seemed like the devil and his true evil spawn shouldn't need to eat like mere animals. Christina found herself enjoying her fries at a roadside diner much more than she ever recalled enjoying fries. She was staring out the window of the place, a little breeze kicking the dirt around a little bit. It was warm, but not too hot outside.

"More coffee, miss?" A middle-aged, heavier set woman, with her hair twisted up in a messy knot almost on the top of her head, asked, with a full pot in hand.

Christina had almost drifted off looking out the window. The waitress speaking to her snapped her back to reality. "Oh, no, I'm good." Maybe she should have, last night hadn't been all that restful. But she was thinking of trying to get just another fifty miles down the road and then find the nearest little motel to see about sleeping a day or two in. She still was glad to try and put a little more distance between herself and Point Pleasant though.

The waitress nodded and moved onto the next occupied table to make the same offer. The all too brief exchange left Christina missing the companionship of having someone to talk to. Not that she knew what to say to anyone right now. The few people she would have told her problems to had become her biggest problems and were why she was out here by herself. She glanced around the diner, wondering what 'sins' all these people had committed over their lives, how dirty they really were on the inside. Was she really any worse than a lot of these people? Was she really any different than these people, at the core? It seemed like everyone carried that potential for evil, the ability to lie, cheat, steal, and kill even, if it served their purpose. Everyone was a little evil and a little good, just like her.


End file.
